


Sincerely Yours

by hailynx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random head-canons that aren’t enough to pull together a whole plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> Things to note: the updates are random and the rating may go up. And for the sake of writing, I will be giving Cavallone Primo a name, eventually. ;__; I don't really want to but I can't just keep saying 'he'. 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure where it’s going. Length will vary per chapter. It will make sense but it probably won’t be in chronological order because I like to play with that aspect of writing.
> 
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

The first time he actually saw the spy, it was during his fifth visit to the Vongola estate. The young platinum blonde was exiting Vongola grounds with a frown on his face and— _surprisingly_ —short hair. No one paid him any attention although his mannerism and his appearance stood out from the crowd. The Cavallone Boss would have commented on the Vongola’s use of children but had learnt over the past four visits that the Vongola Family consisted of many _young looking_ but _capable_ _men_.

 

Settling down, Giotto read his mind, “Alaude is the most capable.”

 

The whisky on rocks put some distance between them. He wondered why Giotto had said ‘the’ instead of ‘our’ but put forth no questions. That was not the purpose for which he came. Instead of pursuing his interests, the Cavallone Boss turned the conversation back to their agreed treaty. Their discussion proceeded smoothly with compromise. He had stopped worrying about the alliance with the Vongola and now, when they had the chance, friendly chatter occurred.

 

“It’s settled then,” Giotto confirmed with a grin.

 

He nodded, finishing off the beverage. Giotto had a lot of ideals and was working hard to achieve them. With the way that he and his friends were going, the Bucking Horse didn’t feel like it’d be a problem. It was just going to be a race against time and he doubted that they were ever going to outrun it. But he too, wanted to see that future and was willing to try.

 

They ended their discussion lightly. He stood to go but was held back by an ever warming smile. As the rumours had informed, Giotto was quiet charming when he smiled. The Bucking Horse couldn’t help but think how scary it might be to tick the young man off. After all, the air of power and authority that settled beside him never seemed to go away.

 

Vongola Primo kept his smile bright as he proceeded to remind the Cavallone Boss of their planned engagement, “Ah, you’ll join us for the Christmas Party, won’t you, Don Cavallone?”

 

He smiled once again at the thought of a Mafia Syndicate joining in on a Christmas Party. It brought a bemused smile to his face. Although it was already the third reminder, Giotto

 did not fail to surprise him with all the seriousness contained in that one sentence.

 

“I’ll make sure to be there,” replied the Don fondly.

 

Giotto chuckled, “I’ll make sure Alaude is present.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

Giotto was very pleased with the information that was on the document Alaude had presented. Although he wasn’t looking, he knew that the Vongola Boss was smiling. He could feel the eerie aura seeping through and it was growing irritating, but not yet enough for him to raise an objection. Giotto had always been an odd man and to Alaude, the overly happy smile that Giotto possessed made everything outright creepy.

 

“Thank you,” Giotto said instead of ‘good work’. That was irrelevant now. Alaude _always_ did good work and this time, it wasn’t even on orders so there was no need for that kind of praise.

 

However, even with the thanks only, Alaude gave no visible response. He had to make sure that Vongola’s new alliance wouldn’t be of any trouble for the area. There was really no thanks needed—Alaude only did what he saw fit—and they both knew that but Giotto was still Giotto. He was helped and therefore needed to say a thank you, at the very least.

 

Giotto continued to flip through the pages and snickered, “Was he interesting?”

 

The platinum blonde pocketed his hands and said nothing in return. He had no intentions to walking right into that trap just to entertain the Head of Vongola. Giotto flipped through a few more pages and then set it aside. He would read through it properly a little later. It was rare for his friend to stay more than five minutes in the Vongola estate without reason.

 

“Guess we can invite Don Cavallone for his first visit next week,” Giotto murmured, paused and then continued with a smile, “Tea, Alaude?”

 

Alaude played with the thought briefly and then turned to shake his head in refusal. He could feel the rumbling in the ground and hear the ringing in his ear. Giotto frowned but the platinum blonde stood his ground and fixed his trench. Before the Head of the Family knew it, the Cloud Guardian was ready to go. There was no persuading him.

 

“Remember the Christmas Party!” Giotto called out as Alaude exited, “Cozarto will be joining us!”

 

There wasn’t even a glance, but before Giotto could frown, he found out the exact reason why. He could only bury his head in paperwork as the rumbling got closer and the screeching neared. His friends were still the rowdy bunch, the Vongola Boss concluded, when the door to his library slammed open and endless bickering filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

Vongola Primo seemed to get along with everyone and exceptionally well in a lot of different ways. The Cavallone Boss almost felt envy for his good relations, but realising that such a thing was possible, he promised to work harder. He had trust and loyalty, but having friends—close friends like Giotto’s would be good too.

 

Eventually, he had lost count of the number of visits he had made to the Vongola estate but counting it was no longer important. He was also one of those who had gotten along surprisingly well with Giotto. After all, he was waking up in the Vongola mansion after a night of unmonitored drinking. Stretching his arms, he reached out for fresh air. He pushed the window open, took in a deep breath and glanced across Italy.

 

It was a different sight and it was most definitely breathtaking. In the garden below, there was a figure that caused the Cavallone Boss to stop breathing altogether. It was a ghostly pale figure, standing with long, soft and silky black hair that danced upon the wind. The frock that hugged her body was a perfect match to the icy blue eyes.

 

He smiled upon seeing her frown with a hand placed on her hip. Giotto was a man with many secrets. The Cavallone Boss did not think that he would discover one so easily with an overnight stay. He watched on, amused.

 

“Giotto,” she called to the sleeping Vongola.

 

Vongola Primo was at present, slacking off work. The Bucking Horse understood the feeling. Who wouldn’t be hung over after all that drinking? But then again, who wouldn’t wake up to such a beautiful call? However, there was no response—only silence. Giotto continued to lean back against his chair, window wide open and head leaning against the window pane, as if he was there to taste the aroma of flowers.

 

She drew in a deep breath, “Primo.”

 

Silence was still the response. A pause was drawn out but there was no third call. The young lady withdrew a pair of cuffs from her pocket and linked it onto Vongola Primo’s hand and the metal bar of the window’s design. It clicked lightly and made the Bucking Horse frown. He was disappointed that the feared Vongola didn’t notice the attack. But perhaps that was because that act wasn’t deemed threatening enough.

 

There was another pause as she gathered the silky stands of hair together and put it into a neat pony tail. After securing the knot, the young lady took a few steps back and then proceeded to throw an unprecedented kick at the corner of the Vongola’s chair. The violent gesture twisted Don Cavallone’s features and shot the chair forward, back into the library. Giotto jerked awake but could not pull his arm free.

 

“What, what?” The Vongola Boss questioned sleepily, “Eh… these…!”

 

“Get to work,” she demanded with her hands firmly on her waist.

 

A pout graced Giotto’s gentle demeanour as he pushed the window back open. He spoke softly, saying something that the Bucking Horse couldn’t catch and then frown when she shook her head disapprovingly. It seemed like authority didn’t work and so Vongola Primo jumped to the other end of the scale.

 

“You’re looking really, really pretty today.”

 

Instead of a softening gaze, Giotto earned himself a hardened glare.

 

“Work yourself to death,” she said firmly and then clicked her tongue in annoyance at the sight of her own attire, “I’ll be working towards it.”

 

The Bucking Horse couldn’t understand without context. Giotto attempted to persuade with smiles but she only stared back in silence. When she turned her heel, the Cavallone Boss decided that there would be no further drama and settled for a warm shower. However, before he could completely close the window, Giotto raised his voice once more.

 

“I didn’t mean it! It couldn’t be helped,” reasoned the captive, “You can’t leave me like this! Alaude!”

 

Well, it turned out that ‘she’ was actually a ‘he’. And it seemed like Don Cavallone would need to make his shower a cold one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

It was one of those rare occasions in which he decided that he would be clingy. Alaude had adapted to Cavallone’s quick changes in temperament but still, to be held so closely was foreign to him. The Cloud Guardian couldn’t decide whether he liked it or disliked it more.

 

However, he yielded to the embrace. Alaude stood, facing the window as the Don buried his face into the guardian’s chest and frowned. Shortly after, a sigh escaped his lips and he hugged tighter. The Bucking Horse felt like if his grip were any looser, it would create opportunity for the Skylark to fly far, far away.

 

The Cavallone Boss traced his fingers across Alaude’s arm, tapped at it at a slow beat until he reached the pale, thin and brittle fingers. The Cloud Guardian remained unmoving and waited. He knew it was going to come. The Bucking Horse tapped at his fingers soundlessly and slowly moved off to the crystal. There was a small clinking sound that could be heard before his voice overrode it.

 

“I really don’t like it,” confessed the Don.

 

There was a minute of silence before Alaude sighed, “I don’t like it either.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

G was a flirt wherever he went and gender never mattered. That was the exact reason Alaude didn’t want to be working together with him. What’s more, the Cloud Guardian was used to working alone. He did not know what prompted the Vongola Boss to set up this kind of stupid mission but once he got back, he would make sure that it was never going to happen again.

 

“Will you shut up?” Alaude whispered through gritted teeth.

                                   

“No way!” G waved dismissively with a smirk and continued on just to irritate his partner. After all, it was a very rare chance to work with the Cloud Guardian _and_ annoy him.

 

Alaude stood his ground and stayed silent as G wandered off. He was annoyed but was also glad that G was drawing the attention away from him. The platinum blonde was fine watching from where he stood. He did prefer to work alone after all. Alaude tossed up the idea of strolling to gather intelligence but stood his ground once he saw G coming back. There was a mischievous smile on the Storm Guardian’s lips, but Alaude couldn’t be sure what kind of news his partner was bringing.

 

“That’s right,” exclaimed G as he neared, “That’s my date!”

 

Though ticked off, it was easy to keep his expression straight. All Alaude had to do was bury his fist into the light blue frock that Gitto had so kindly and personally prepared.

 

“Oh my, she’s so pretty.”

 

“Right?” G winked, “Aren’t I lucky?”

 

“Very,” G’s crowd commented while staring intently, “You two look perfect together.”

 

As if it weren’t already annoying enough that they had to partner up, G took the opportunity to irritate the Cloud Guardian even further. Once the whispers had faded away, G took a step closer and grinned at his friend. He turned to the girls who had followed him back and smiled before he twirled and returned his attention to his partner. A short second passed by before G pulled on Alaude’s thin wrist.

 

G could be extremely spiteful. “Heh, take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

 

Taken by surprise, the Skylark failed to react before their lips clashed. Both guardians remained frozen in their spot until there was a flash. However, with widened eyes, Alaude spotted someone familiar at the other corner of the room. Their eyes met and the man held his gaze. Raising his fist, Alaude grabbed onto G’s tie and pulled the Storm Guardian back and held him in place.

 

“What’s this?” G chuckled although their lips were no longer meeting, “Finally giving into my charms, Alaude?”

 

“Shut up,” Alaude whispered back, “I’ll bite you to death later. Just stay still while I observe the Cavallones.”

 

“Hm…” G murmured as he stepped a little closer, “I definitely need to let Gitto know about this.”

 

Before they left for the Vongola estate that night G made sure to secure a few copies of the memorable photo. He was very satisfied with the turn of events and was sure that Giotto would be as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

“Is that it?” The raven questioned with a frown.

 

Alaude offered no response and kept his eyes on the page, scanning each line carefully. He didn’t understand why the Boss of the Cavallone was still annoying him with the most trivial things.

 

“Cavallone, Don Cavallone, Bucking Horse, Herbivore,” listed the raven, “You won’t call me by my name?”

 

Alaude knitted his brows together and snapped his book to a close. He stared blankly at his company. Once again, failing to understand why it was such a matter of importance, the guardian offered a short and cold response, “Why must I?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

Alaude was at the Vongola Christmas Party, just not in public. He had hidden himself away from the crowd, up in the second level with a pot of tea to warm his body. Giotto had informed the Don of the intel personally as he apologised for all the reckless behaviour that was going on thanks to his guardians.

 

The Bucking Horse hadn’t mind. They were a fun bunch of people and every so often he had heard a curse thrown at Alaude’s name. They all had complaints about how unsociable their cloud was, but it was all done in an affectionate tone. The Cavallone Boss had been gently dismissed by Giotto. The young Vongola had smiled at him and waved his hands knowing full well that the Don had memorised the directions he had been given.

 

Although he had been given leeway, the raven hadn’t managed to take the final step. He had one thing on his mind and then another piled up. Why was Giotto so lenient about this? Were there motives? What did he know? What was he thinking? The second hesitation came after he had stolen a peak through the door.

 

Alaude was not alone and he was certainly not wearing his usual stoic and gloomy expression. There was barely any truth in Giotto’s words—only the fact that the guardian was nursing a cup of warm tea. The Cavallone Boss had been stopped in his tracks by something that was not a frown. It was close but not yet a smile that could pass for the beautiful crescent moon. Although it was just something in between for reasons unknown to him, it was good enough to make everything in his world at that moment stop.

 

He would have intruded but Alaude was not alone. The platinum blonde had company. It was surprising but also fascinating. The man that sat opposite of Alaude wore a bright smile and spoke freely, indicating both fondness and some sort of closeness. And he had been someone who had managed to turn the guardian’s frown into a straight expression, as if trying to hold back a snicker. After seeing such an expression, the Don hadn’t been able to step forward. Instead, he backtracked and returned to where the party was lively.

 

On his way down, he had mentally cursed the being called Cozarto Simon. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

There was a moment of calmness after Giotto had laughed the matter off. He had no intentions of giving in. Instead, he changed the topic very quickly once the tension had cleared. There was only one chance with this. Giotto could only hit or miss and he was more than determined to hit the target.

 

“Alaude since you’re already here, why don’t you stay for dinner?”

 

The guardian narrowed his eyes but had gone out of his way to wait for Gitto to continue. He could tell from the fidgeting that there was more that the Vongola wanted to say. It was the second surprise that the raven had received today. The first was personal and the second was general, but the hint of kindness was endearing.

 

“Elena is making strawberry shortcake for dessert,” Giotto tacked on quickly, “You can have my share as well.”

 

The Bucking Horse, who had been watching alongside G, was surprised to find that Alaude had stopped to consider it. When the Cloud Guardian had finally agreed with a curt nod, G had scoffed, handed his report over and left. Giotto was giddily and the Cavallone Boss was left shocked, but still managed to make sure to commit the third piece of information to memory. The Skylark liked sweets and it seemed like one of his favourites was Elena’s strawberry shortcake.

 

“Great,” exclaimed Giotto before he turned to face the raven, “Then, you’ll be joining us too, won’t you, Don Cavallone?”

 

The Don nodded, reconfirming his previous decision. It made Giotto’s smile glow. They continued their work for another hour and then joined everyone else in the dining room. The Don was invited to sit on Giotto’s left and to his surprise, G had offered the seat on the Vongola’s right to Cozarto and took the next one down. Everyone just settled in nicely—well, as nicely as possible.

 

He recognised everyone at the small table—he had been honoured with their presence before. G sat next to Lampo and opposite to Asari Ugetsu. In the seat opposite of Lampo’s was the kind and gentle Elena. The arrangement ended with Alaude and Daemon opposite of each other and Knuckle at the very end. Giotto had paused, thinking of how he could switch it up but failed to do so before the food was served and so everyone stayed seated as they were.

 

Dinner contained some intellectual conversations. There were occasional blunders that occurred when Lampo ended up talking about playing without considering work at all. That was when the youngest earned a light smack from G, but as usual, all of it was done with affection. The Head of the Cavallone was looking forward to dessert. He wondered what kind of expression Alaude would have and that kept him on the edge of his seat.

 

Suddenly Daemon chuckled—it was the infamous laughter that sent chills down the spine of his enemies, “Perhaps next time, Don Cavallone.”

 

Before the raven or anyone else at the table could ask for the meaning behind those words, dessert was served. It was neat and gorgeous to look at—the plating was done perfectly—he didn’t want to dig in at all. He stole a glance at Alaude but the expression on the guardian’s face was more conflict than happiness. While the Cloud Guardian was busy contemplating alone, his fellow guardians had gotten up and presented their gifts to Giotto. Even after they were done, there was only silence from the cloud, who had continued to stare at his plate blankly without moving an inch. G was always the first to become upset.

 

“Hey, Alaude, you didn’t forget, did you?”

 

The platinum blonde titled his head slightly and shot a glare, while Asari defended him, “There’s no way. Alaude-dono has commendable memory.”

 

G had laughed once again, at the awkward Italian that Ugetsu had adopted by tacking on Japanese honorific he felt was more polite. That caused an argument to break out right in the middle of the table. Asari and G exchanged their words at first, but when Lampo decided to join in with what he saw as fun, everything became messy. The Bucking Horse noted that the turn of events was just like the Christmas Party a while back. Knuckle had promptly gotten up from his seat and attempted to rectify the situation with his loud voice but to no avail. While the three continued arguing heatedly, the raven kept his gaze on Alaude.

 

The conflict in the Skylark seemed to have subsided as he stood up silently. The Don’s eyes followed the platinum blonde and watched as he side stepped a few times, finally to reach where Giotto was sitting. The Cloud Guardian was staring down at the young Vongola, now that he had the height advantage.

 

“What… is it?” Giotto had questioned with a smile, “Oh… right!”

 

Instead of being able to grab his plate to hand it over, the young Vongola had his plate pushed aside and Alaude’s placed down gently next to it. Just like that, Alaude silently returned to his seat, leaving Giotto in shock and Cozarto with a smile. The Bucking Horse found that his heart had warmed because of Alaude’s conduct. There were a lot of things about Alaude that he couldn’t find in papers and in opinions. He really had to watch the cloud carefully to actually see and understand. This was the fourth new piece of information, but perhaps he had missed a few others throughout dinner.

 

“You can have mine too,” Cozarto suggested, piling another one on the blonde, “It’s your favourite, right?”

 

The raven had chuckled at Alaude’s cute actions but before he could tease, there was an outburst amongst the Vongola guardians. Daemon had snickered, whispering something to upset Alaude and causing him to raise his fist. Elena had stood up too, trying her best to stop their bickering. However, in a matter of seconds, they had both gotten up and readied their stance for war. Giotto remained in his seat, watching happily, meanwhile the argument between G, Asari and Lampo ran out of control. G’s reckless actions had caused a moment of panic and once again, pulled out a side that the Bucking Horse hadn’t expected to see in Alaude.

 

The Skylark had actually rushed to Elena’s aid and knocked away the glass cup that had nearly hit her. After deflecting it, his attention had been drawn away from Daemon and instead, turned towards the three troublemakers. Knuckle was still intervening, staying on G’s side and holding him back while Lampo jumped quickly to hide behind Asari, now that Alaude was involved. Everything came to a temporary pause, but Alaude had no intentions of letting anyone go.

 

The Cavallone Boss was just as entertained as Cozarto and Giotto who had decided to remain onlookers. He didn’t know much about Alaude yet, but he was determined to find out more. He didn’t think that someone with such a stoic expression and manner could have such a childish side. However, the Vongola Family continued to surprise him with the things that they had managed to draw out of Alaude. To top it off, Alaude was actually quiet gentle towards women—something that he couldn’t see, from the reports that he had read.

 

“Alaude’s easy to read,” Daemon chuckled as he took a seat by the Don.

 

 _Only because it’s you,_ thought the raven but didn’t say. Actually, he didn’t have to. Daemon found out one way or another.

 

“He’s kind to Elena because of her kitten and her strawberry shortcake,” Daemon continued, “Other women don’t really stand a chance.”

 

Don Cavallone chuckled, but mentally told himself that if that was an easy enough reason to get onto Alaude’s good list, he would get a puppy. Finally with fear creeping up his spine, Lampo tried in his own way, to stop the fight. He ran between the two parties and demanded that a song be sung. Pushing the thought of getting a puppy aside for now, the Bucking Horse joined everyone else in singing the birthday song.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

Alaude’s missions had range but Giotto was still surprised to find that his guardian’s tolerance was actually growing rather than diminishing. It was actually a lot of fun now, to request for Alaude’s help. Giotto started noticing that there were things that were beneficial to the platinum blonde in his acceptance of such missions. Of course, the Vongola knew better than to comment. He just kept it to himself and used the memory to bring laughter along when things weren’t going quite as well as he would have liked.

 

“Are you sure though?” Giotto inquired as he laced his fingers together. Fun as it had been, the Vongola Boss didn’t like this particular mission at all.

 

“Didn’t you say that you don’t have a choice?” Alaude shot back.

 

“But I wouldn’t compromise your happiness for it,” Giotto defended instantly.

 

He wouldn’t ever compromise _any_ of his friends’ happiness for anything that the world had to offer. Only when they were truly happy and only when they were the ones making the choice of their free will, would he accept it. Alaude didn’t look like he needed such a thing, but his search for solitude often made him happy. Giotto wasn’t going to tie him down with anything. To the platinum blonde, the Vongola was just something of convenience and Giotto was fine leaving it like that.

 

“I’m not compromising anything. A mission is a mission,” Alaude reasoned, “You know I wouldn’t do anything that I don’t want.”

 

“Well… if you can handle it,” Giotto murmured, “You can’t complain if she’s annoying. I am giving you a chance out of this.”

 

Alaude shrugged. He would reject her outright if it came down to that. But that was his personal business and he didn’t need Vongola Primo worrying about it. Besides, he wanted to oversee this personally. This young lady was moving into town and Alaude had heard some distasteful things about some of her choices of conduct. Just thinking about it ticked him off. If he could personally scare her and knock some sense into her, he’d gladly do it.

 

“What about Dante?”

 

Alaude turned instantly, taking his attention away from his own thoughts, “Dan— _who_ is that?”

 

Giotto frowned evidently, “You did the research, you tell me.”

 

“Since when do you call him that?” Alaude returned with a question. “And what does this have anything to do with him?”

 

“Um…” Giotto sighed, “Maybe it’s because you—I quote this from G—‘face sucked’ him in my office. It was done in front of me and _passionately_ , if I may add. So what else I’m supposed to make of that?”

 

Alaude scoffed and then proceeded to ignore the comment. After a little pause, he went on, asking for some more details of the request and then agreed that he would do it, as usual, on his own terms. The Vongola Boss had sighed, but without a better choice, he left everything to Alaude.

 

The cloud disappeared for a good three weeks after that, leaving a mess in his wake. The Vongola estate missed his casual visits but that was it. It was another place that was truly deprived of his presence. And then, as suddenly as he disappeared, the platinum blonde had returned like nothing was wrong at all. Giotto never asked what happened.

 

All he knew was that there was something new to celebrate—sort of. The week that his Cloud Guardian came back, was the very first time that Giotto had to fill out paperwork for repairs solely because of Alaude. It was a surprise that none of his other guardians had gotten involved. That applied especially to G, since he was always complaining about other people wrecking the mansion—although he’s done some of the damage himself.

 

Dante had paid for all the damages, with apologies saying that it was his fault. Giotto couldn’t disagree. It was the first time that he had seen the Cavallone Boss lose his composure like that—and he couldn’t help but think that that was the exact thing that Alaude was aiming for. However, the blonde kept his mouth shut about it and allowed the two to sort out their own problems. The issue dissipated slowly and afterwards, Giotto promised himself that he would never send the cloud away on another mission that involved women.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

The Bucking Horse was very disappointed with the report that had been given to him. His men were also disappointed in themselves. The information was limited and the thin and lone paper looked as if it were laughing at its reader. The photo was a few years old as well. Dante could only guess that Alaude was about fifteen—but he still looked the same now. It seemed like the Skylark was blessed with a baby face.

 

“I apologise Boss,” his subordinate frowned, “That’s all we could get on Alaude. He’s a real mystery.”

 

Dante eyed the piece of paper. If one lived, he was sure that he could have dug up all sorts of information on them. Something like this was rare and it suggested a lot of things, but the first thing that came to mind was a borrowed identity.

 

“I guess that suggests that Alaude might not be his real name…”

 

The Don dismissed his subordinate and went on to stare at the almost blank sheet of paper. The identity that Alaude carried now seemed to have developed at around the same time as when he had heard rumours going around about the Vongola Family. The information was vague, stating only physical details and his name. He had no apparent history before that. It easily deemed that he was a spy but made it hard to determine what kind of work and people he had been involved with before he met with Giotto, especially if no one had raised a question about his identity before.

 

The expression in the photograph was stiff—just like the one he had seen briefly before Alaude had exited the Vongola estate. There was a statement on the document that confirmed that Alaude wasn’t a part of the Vongola Family—he only worked for them when their ideals met. The piece of information made sense and gave context to what Giotto had told him earlier.

 

The Don ruffled his hair with a sigh and flipped the paper twice, hoping that magically, the numbers and the words would appear. But it remained as it was—still, empty and mocking. He had suddenly remembered it when he exited the Vongola estate. Just standing in the same spot that he had been when he saw Alaude earlier, set off a whole bunch of disjointed memories. The cold and icy blue eyes had watched him intently from afar and that had left an impression. However, before he hadn’t gotten around to finding more about the owners of those eyes, they had found him, albeit briefly and unintentionally.

 

The thought brought a blush to the raven’s cheeks. It had just registered that for those three days, he had been observed closely by Alaude. He had thought that the young man was out touring, just as he had been. The Vongola were a surprising bunch. He had thought that they would have done their research earlier. There must have been something more to it, if they were doing their research last minute—a mere three days before their official meeting.

 

_What were—are they planning?_

 

There were no answers. Only time would tell. But he didn’t have too many worries. They seemed genuine enough. The only thing on his mind was the kind of impression he had left on the Vongola’s Cloud Guardian. Sighing, the Cavallone Boss dropped his head onto the table and brushed all his paperwork aside while wondering how many stupid and foolish things he had done in that time frame.

 

“Ah!” He groaned frustrated, “There’s so… ah, I’m so embarrassed.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

It wasn’t the first and it wouldn’t be the last. This time though, their fight seemed to have jumped to a new level. It was the first time Dante had seen Alaude move so swiftly and it worried him. He really thought that he had managed to put it behind him, but every time protective words for another slipped out of Alaude’s throat, it upset him. Perhaps it was because it was so rare to see the cloud care.

 

“I have to go,” informed Alaude, only because the raven was awake.

 

Alaude was always up and ready to go even if it meant leaving their bed cold. Usually, the Skylark would have disappeared swiftly, but it was never rushed.  Dante had gotten used to it. Most of the time he didn’t mind, but something felt like it may go wrong today. There was an unsettling feeling stirring slowly within him and it only added to his already heightened anxiousness.

 

“Don’t go,” he requested gently.

 

Alaude had already dressed. The only thing left for him to do was to pull on his trench coat and slip on his shoes before he exited. Once again, the bitter feeling towards the Vongola stirred within Dante. Although the Skylark had never claimed to be a part of their group, it was clear where the guardian’s loyalties lay.

 

The guardian was surprised though. He had turned and stared at Dante as if he had come from another planet. That really was the first time that the Cavallone Boss had requested something like that from him. However, there was no room for consideration. Alaude had every reason to go. He pulled his trench over his shoulders swiftly, making no effort to even pretend that he was hesitating.

 

“Go back to sleep Cavallone.”

 

The raven did the exact opposite. He jumped right out of bed and grabbed tightly onto the Cloud Guardian’s wrist and pinned him against the nearest wall. His free hand had already dug a hole in the plaster. The pain was drowned out by the sense of shock that had taken over. The Don heaved a sigh and dropped his arm. He knew very well that violence never went over well and he shouldn’t have lost his cool like that. Most of the time, they would talk it through.

 

“God damn it Alaude. Can’t you just listen for once?”

 

He knew that his fears would be denounced and called unfounded, but he didn’t care. Being more experienced, the raven knew that in their world, anything could happen—anything could go wrong in an instant.

 

“I don’t doubt your abilities,” he told his lover, “I’m just worried because Daemon is your friend. A moment of leniency could—”

 

A scoff escaped the Skylark’s lips, “From time to time, Daemon and I have shared interests but I wouldn’t call it friendship. What he is planning now is against me and I will not sit by and allow another to take care of it.”

 

“Vongola may—”

 

“Giotto is too kind,” replied Alaude firmly.

 

The guardian knew the Head of the Family well enough to say that with uttermost certainty.

 

Dante paused with clenched fists. He still hated it. There was a bond there between Giotto and Alaude that he saw but could do nothing to break. In Alaude’s eyes it may be nothing, but when others looked into it, it could easily be seen as a special bond. The Skylark was simply oblivious as to how much he had grown to care. The Bucking Horse dropped his head with a sigh, once again, wondering if there was any other way to persuade his beloved but instead of finding a solution, he found despair.

 

The purple gem gleamed as if it was mocking him. Gently, the raven reached for Alaude’s hands and brushed his fingers across the cold metal. “I’ve told you before that I didn’t like it, right?”

 

Usually, keeping his stance made Alaude endearing, but there was nothing that hinted at kindness or hesitation in the guardian. It had easily become irritating and it often made Dante irrational. He weighed up the options mentally. There were a lot of things that he could do to try and keep the Skylark here, but how many of them would result in breaking his wings? But if he had to choose between breaking them or to losing them forever—

 

The platinum blond shook his head and delivered a hard punch to the Don’s gut. It was the first time that Alaude had hit his lover so seriously in a fight like this. He could practically hear Dante’s thoughts ringing next to his ear and he had no intentions of relenting. Freedom was something that Alaude decided for himself.

 

“And I told you that I don’t like it either.” Alaude deadpanned with his usual flat tone.

 

The raven bit onto his lips and clenched at his stomach.

 

“I’m going, Cavallone,” Alaude announced once again, not sparing a glance at Dante’s crouched position.

 

The raven stared at Alaude’s shadow and watched as it shrank and then eventually, disappeared. He was left alone in his own room to reflect on the words, along with the tone and the meaning behind it. For the first time in years, Dante finally understood. Alaude did not mean the Vongola Ring. For the guardian, it had never been the Vongola Ring.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

Alaude had never expected their very first official meeting to be so brutal on his teeth. It was a mutual battle of lips, teeth and tongue. The onlookers had cringed at the mess. Of course, Alaude had to be stubborn. He fought to win, even though it wasn’t necessary. In the end, he had left a permanent bite mark on the Don’s lips without reason. He didn’t even bother asking why he was suddenly attacked upon returning from the mission. It wasn’t his first kiss and it probably won’t be the last. There was no use worrying over it.

 

From behind them, G was left completely surprised, “Whoa, do you face suck every guy who comes onto you, Alaude?”

 

The platinum blonde paid his fellow guardian no mind. Long ago, Alaude had decided that G would never have that luxury. Giotto had stared at the two from his library, waiting for some kind of explanation but none came. Alaude simply pushed pass and slapped the report onto his table. Before he left, he turned to stare at the frame within the ice and shook his head.

 

“Did you say something about _that_ , Giotto?”

 

“No, no,” the Head of Vongola protested instantly with an airy smile, “I wouldn’t dare!”

 

That was a lie and both the guardians and the Boss knew.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

Dante hadn’t wanted them to meet like that. In fact, he wasn’t ready for them to meet yet. No matter what it was that Alaude _already_ knew, it didn’t change the fact that Dante wasn’t ready to share. However, despite all the turmoil that he was feeling, the sight warmed his soul. The Don had never seen Alaude so smitten. Although faint, there was still a smile on the cloud’s face.

 

The platinum blonde was fondly cuddling with the little girl while holding the young boy’s hand and walking them slowly towards the Vongola manor. Both children had beautiful blonde hair that glowed alongside their smile. It didn’t even matter what they were talking to the guardian about. It was clear that they enjoyed Alaude’s company and that they felt safe.

 

“Oh wow,” his right hand man commented, “I’m not sure to say which of them is more taken.”

 

A small amount of relief washed over the Don. If the others could see it like that, then he didn’t have to worry about how well they would get along. He still had worries about what would happen when they had to talk about it though. Now, the regret was sinking in. If he had said something sooner, he wouldn’t have had to feel the dread. Dante wished that he had taken the first step—be the one to let Alaude know, but that was impossible now. He could only prepare a good explanation, if that could suffice.

 

Giotto was the most excited after Dante. The Vongola Boss had jumped out of his library window to personally welcome the Cloud Guardian back. Giotto was very proud. The familiar image of children around Alaude showed him that his Cloud Guardian hadn’t changed all that much. Alaude was still the same as he had been when he was twelve; when they had met because Giotto had come to rescue Cozarto.

 

Although he had wanted to follow closely, Dante stood his ground. The raven’s feet felt like they had been glued. It wasn’t until the little ones had let go of Alaude’s hands and jumped out of the cloud’s embrace to return to his that he could feel his limbs again.

 

“Daddy!” Dante’s children cried.

 

Dante had quickly knelt down and opened his arms to hug them tightly. It had been a careless mistake but all was well now. It was clear that they had been treated kindly by the guardian. Burying himself into their warmth, Dante only caught bits and pieces of the conversation that Giotto and Alaude were having.

 

“Good work,” Giotto said, “I’m glad you’re alright.”

 

Alaude nodded, ignoring the undertone of concern.

 

There was a mutual understanding between them that children shouldn’t be used as bait or hostages. Alaude provided some short gestures. Giotto nodded in return, understanding that both of the Family Bosses would have to prepare a lot for the cleanup. Dante continued to embrace his children tightly, almost lost in his own world, but he didn’t fail to notice the gentle hand that had patted his children’s head as the guardian passed by. The small gesture was almost like approval.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

_Poor Cozarto_ , thought Giotto as he set down his wineglass. It was always entertaining to drink with the Dante and his best friend. Their topics of discussion often varied but today, Alaude was at the centre of attention. It seemed like there was something on Dante’s mind. Alaude had probably said something without thinking ahead—or had said something purposely. The young Vongola didn’t need to know which it was. The results were the same.

 

“I h-heard that yer… met him first, Cozarto?”

 

“That’s right,” Cozarto smiled, not yet drunk enough to slur like the Cavallone Boss, “I believe I’m in the one that introduced you two, right, Giotto?”

 

Giotto nodded. There was no denying that fact. However, Cozarto’s meeting with Alaude was coincidence and following social procedures, the introduction happened. The cloud back then had been very reluctant. It was a surprise that they had actually managed to stay as friends.

 

However, it seemed like Cozarto was still in the dark about Dante’s intentions. It was fun to watch and currently safe, so the Vongola Boss kept his mouth shut. Besides, Dante was nearly drunk off his bat anyway. What could possibly go wrong? The blonde poured a few more drinks for his company. Shortly after, Cozarto was following Dante off into his own world.

 

“I’m actually kind of upset about that…” Cozarto murmured.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Alaude, I mean,” the Simon Boss exclaimed, “He’s gotten _so_ close to Giotto I’m kind of envious. And we met first—not that I’m saying I don’t like you Giotto, I do.”

 

The Head of the Vongola raised a brow in confusion. He didn’t want to be dragged into this odd conversation of feelings. The blonde didn’t want to talk about how fond the Cloud Guardian had grown of certain people. That was a no-go zone when Dante was present. Why couldn’t anyone see that?

 

“Oh~ I do,” Cozarto attempted a wink.

 

“Cozarto, I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink,” the young Vongola intervened instantly.

 

The conversation was jumping right into danger zone.

 

“Don’t be silly!” Cozarto chuckled, “I’m fine. Besides, there are a lot of things we need to say about Alaude! He’s so cold hearted… but warm. So damn warm.”

 

Cozarto’s eyelids battered open and close. Although drunk, he still remembered the day very clearly. The warmth had grown comforting once it had seeped in. Before that, Cozarto had been left cold, empty and soaked in layers and layers of cold, harden liquid. That was the first and last time Cozarto had felt fear to that extent.

 

“Cozarto!” Giotto yelled and then turned to change his tone, “Perhaps you should go rest, Don Cavallone.”

 

“No, no, no,” waved the raven dismissively, “I’m ‘ine. What were ya saying Coza’to…?”

 

Dante was still slightly tipsy but he had heard every word that Cozarto had to say. Whatever Giotto was saying was irrelevant and so he zoned out. He was now, selectively hearing things. Besides, the young Vongola was trying to get him to go to bed while there were still things to discuss. There was no way he was going to take that.

 

“Huh… ‘twas it?” Cozarto titled his head, “There’s so many…”

 

“I heard,” the raven baited although saying it himself was irritating, “You… ‘ere the first person Alaude ever slept wit’?”

 

Giotto stood frozen as Cozarto slapped his fist into his palm, “Really? He said that...? Damn, must be true… it’s been so long! I can’ believe he remembers!”

 

The Vongola dismissed the amount of wineglass that he would have to replace thanks to Dante and Cozarto’s recklessness. They were both drunk and speaking nonsense. They weren’t making sense and weren’t meeting each other in their conversation either. Besides that, the topic of sleeping was completely off the tracks!

 

“A-Alaude must have meant it _literally_ ,” Giotto interjected, hoping to rectify the situation.

 

It was actually very literal, from what he had heard. Giotto only saw the aftermath once he had made it to Cozarto’s rescue. He had found the both of them, his best friend and current Cloud Guardian exhausted and scared—the latter only applied to Cozarto. Alaude had already descended into a deep, deep slumber. It was a very messy sight, with liquids everywhere.

 

“Right… Cozarto?”

 

Asking for a confirmation from a drunken person was probably a bad idea, but Cozarto was at the core of the subject. Only he could deny or accept it. While standing behind Dante, Giotto was making a big ex sign with his arms, hoping that Cozarto would get the message and stop making the matter worst. However, as he feared, the Simon Boss dug a hole for himself.

 

“Ah right, Giotto! That’s right! He passed out on top of me, didn’t he?” Cozarto exclaimed, “He’s counting that as sleeping? How cute.”

 

Giotto’s jaw dropped. Well, that was the truth but it didn’t sound right at all. He twisted his body to face Dante immediately. The killing intent that the Bucking Horse was emitting was no joke. The Don was on his feet, hands trembling and eyes weary.

 

“On top…? You’re saying that he rode you?!”

 

“No!” Giotto interrupted instantly, waving his hands in the air—he didn’t need that kind of imagery at all, “No! God, _no_. He didn’t say that—you did!”

 

“Screw that _shit_ ,” exclaimed the Bucking Horse.

 

He had no intentions of listening to the explanation at all. What Cozarto had so strongly exclaimed was more than enough. On the inside, he was pissed off at the both of them and himself especially. If it was in the past, he shouldn’t let it bother him. However, Dante was seeing stars and mocking smiles dance around him.

 

Cozarto squinted, “Huh… wha’…?”

 

Dante had already dived to attack. The table and chairs were overturned in a matter of seconds. Neither Cozarto nor Dante cared that they were now walking on glass. The Vongola Boss intervened a little late, but had managed to save his best friend from a fatal blow. Heaving an exhausted sigh, he was forced to knock the both of them out. Keeping them from the floor, the young Vongola called for his men.  He entrusted his friends to his subordinates and returned to his own chamber.

 

He needed sleep because the whole situation would be hard to explain when morning came. He shuddered at the thought. Was it wise to bring up such a horrific matter from the cloud’s past? 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

Giotto had given Alaude a mission and a ‘vacation’ at the same time. The Vongola had called it a vacation, for lack of a better word, but Alaude didn’t really need one. Alaude took days off whenever he felt like it and when he did, he came no one’s call. However, the request this time was within the guardian’s interests so he took it as an opportunity to explore Spain, with the expenses covered.

 

The Cloud Guardian had landed a week early and had become pretty comfortable with the setting. The atmosphere in Spain wasn’t as bad as he had expected, aside from the parades that ruled the streets from dawn to night. However, whenever that occurred, Alaude would lock himself in his own hotel room and lose himself within the pages of a good book.

 

When Dante had entered the scene, all the Skylark had to do was change his location. From his window, there were a lot of things that Alaude could see. The first and most obvious was thing that he found was the fact that Dante was quite the ladies’ man. He had women following him wherever he went. Alaude concluded that it was his overly friendly behaviour that allowed it to be.

 

It was rare for him to turn down an invitation. Though when the raven did, it was flashy. Their eyes had met at that time. When the Cavallone Boss had wanted to execute the rejection, he had pulled his hand from his pocket and waved it dismissively, with a smile plastered across his cheeks. Alaude was caught off guard, like the lady who was trying to court the Don.

 

While her eyes were focused on the golden band that sat on his finger, he had withdrawn quickly from the public eye. The shock took her for a ride as the raven disappeared. Alaude found himself with a half smile as he snapped his book closed. What was that look that he had received just now? He felt like it was a challenge.

 

Buttoning up his trench, Alaude made a quiet exit of his hotel room. He kept his book in his hand and sprinted down the flights of stairs. He made it to the bottom just in time to catch his target turning. It seemed like he was going around in circles until his target started walking a straight road again. When he followed directly this time, Alaude spotted the flowers that were nursed in the Don’s arms. He could already see the results, but knew that he had to go and confirm it.

 

Alaude didn’t stay long in that place but his book had remained closed for the duration out of respect. Once he had confirmed the name on the grey stone, the Skylark had bowed once, courteously and turned his heel to head back to his hotel room. He could now fill out that missing piece of information and return the perfected report to Giotto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

Following family procedures, Dante had gotten married at a rather young age. He was barely nineteen when he wedded and his wife, seventeen. It was sudden but they had both worked extremely hard to make it work. After their wedding, the two worked at it slowly, starting by getting to know each other and then working their way up.

 

It was easy to find the things that they had in common. However, once that had run out, all their disagreements floated to the surface. The two of them hadn’t talked for three whole months after that one argument. Dante found it funny that it was on moral differences, despite the world that they came from. When they made up, the issue was covered up and they never brought it up again.

 

That was the only suffocating aspect of their relationship. However, knowing what the problem was made it easy to prevent them from clashing. They just chose to pretend that it didn’t exist at all. She never asked about work and he didn’t bring it up at the dinner table. After that, everything else was like smooth sailing.

 

From time to time, Dante would still think of her. After all, the raven never managed to rid himself of the wedding band. It was both a choice and an obligation. The factor of choice had purpose for Dante. The golden ring was meant to act as a reminder for him, telling him that what they once had was real. The obligation was more so for his children. They had picked up a lot early on and he kept the ring on as an assurance for them.

 

But that wasn’t exactly a bad thing. Dante could never really forget her. She had always been a beauty, physically and in character. Maturity had graced her features more than when he first met her and perhaps it was that, that allowed him to stay faithful. Dante didn’t feel the need to look anywhere else. He could remember her clearly without looking at their family portrait. She had lovely golden locks and beautiful sea blue eyes that sparkled when she was overjoyed.

 

Both of these beautiful traits, she passed onto their children. The little treasures tied them together more than anything else had. At that point, perhaps it was love, but before Dante could confirm it, she had slipped away. It was probably his fault. After all, she was caught in a cross fire between the Cavallone and their enemies and Dante had failed to protect. Or perhaps it was because she was strong _and_ determined. After all, she had smiled until the end, proud of herself for protecting the children and proud of him for letting her do so.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

They never talked about it but it wasn’t like the issue was buried. Alaude didn’t have a problem with Dante’s children. In fact, after he had met them, the guardian had often come to play with them. It was easy to tell how much he had come to adore the two young Cavallones. The Cavallone Boss couldn’t voice any complaints, not that he had any left—hell, Alaude didn’t so how could he? In fact, he considered it a blessing.

 

Aside from that, Alaude never complained about anything. Occasionally, he did drop a few words to draw Dante’s curiosity and through that, punished him. Dante had learnt that Alaude was somewhat subtle in his payback but most of the time, his words were harmless. The situations that Dante had come to find out about were all purposely suggestive but not actual realities.

 

Eventually, he had stopped worrying about the past—just like the guardian had. They both held onto what was dear to them and neither of them argued about it often. From time to time, Dante would bring up the Vongola Ring again, out of worry for his beloved’s life, but Alaude often responded with silence. Whenever he received that reaction, the raven pushed no further. After all, after meeting the children, Alaude seemed to have completely forgotten the thin but strong golden band that wrapped itself around Dante’s finger.

 

Dante found it surprising that Alaude had been so quick to forget but he was also grateful. After all, his late wife held an important place in his heart and the children’s. Alaude was also kind enough to listen to the children ramble and tell the stories that they could remember of her. Alaude actually greeted it warmly and once, when Dante couldn’t believe that it was happening, he questioned it.

 

That was a huge mistake, the Bucking Horse had concluded, lying on his bed for two weeks thanks to a broken rib. Dante never brought the matter up again. It had been made clear that Alaude had come to accept things as they were. To the platinum blonde, it was a good thing. It actually allowed what they had to be as smooth as it could go. He didn’t have to worry about messing up his feelings just because Dante needed an heir and whatnot.

 

But of course, that was something that he never voiced. Before he had met them, Alaude was in conflict and it had pushed him in the opposite direction. Things changed quickly. It was easy to adore the children so there wasn’t anything that needed to be said. Alaude felt no malice towards them and he felt that it was good enough as it was. The cloud was never one to explain himself.

 

And with the current state of affairs, Dante was satisfied. Smiling to himself, he carried the blanket over and laid it on top of the trio. They had fallen into a deep state of sleep, exhausted due to their excessive play. Supporting his chin with the palm of his hand, Dante took a seat by the bed and watched as the three slept.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

Don Cavallone finally halted his gaze at the iced photograph. At first he was curious as to why the frame was inside a block of ice but now it was just the content. Giotto had laughed and roused his curiosity.

 

“Hm, if I had left it as is, Alaude would have destroyed it.”

 

Giotto found it extremely funny that he had had to use his abilities for such a thing, but if he hadn’t, there wouldn’t be any evidence left. The captured memories that he had of his friends were actually very limited. Each year, they added a Christmas Party photo to the collection and maybe a Birthday Party photo if it wasn’t forgotten in the excessive drinking, but that was about it.

 

The raven started to speak but then paused upon his recollection of the events. It wouldn’t happen to be the events of _that_ ball was it? Cavallone had long convinced himself that it was a mere look-a-like and not the real person. The meeting of their eyes had been very brief and he had believed that it was impossible.

 

Giotto sighed and commented offhandedly on the situation. He was actually pretty surprised that Alaude had tolerated G. “I’ve been wondering if I should just give them my blessings.”

 

“ _Bless_ —”

 

Don Cavallone had choked on the sip of brandy that he had attempted to drown. Mentally, he was wondering why he seemed to have so many potential rivals. He turned to stare at Vongola Primo and watched as the smile was pulled awkwardly. It seemed as if Primo was trying to decipher something but before either of them could speak up to clear the air, the door to Primo’s library was slammed. The raven had actually gotten used to being interrupted. However, this time, he didn’t think that it’d be the Cloud Guardian.

 

He felt his heart calm until he saw G walking in behind Alaude. His heart twisted in his chest and before he could apply any sort of control, the raven had set his glass down and walked right up to Alaude with a completely straight face. The Cloud Guardian had knitted his brows and titled his head but the questions were left unsaid.

 

It only took one confused look from G to throw the Don off his game. Allowing irritation to take control of his hands, Dante reached for Alaude’s loose tie and pulled recklessly at it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

It would have been a beautiful thing if Dante had managed to bring himself to see it that way. But he could never. Every time he brought flowers by, he was reminded of how much he had grown to detest the Vongola—not for their ways and certainly not their ideals, but for their ability to take his beloved away from him.

 

He should have been happy that Alaude had managed to make friends that he would sacrifice for. Dante should have been proud that Alaude had stepped out of his comfort zone. However, no matter how many times he had tried to convince himself that it was a positive thing, he always ended up walking away from the thought with a heavy heart.

 

Dante didn’t ask for numbers but it was probably countless. The Cloud Guardian had been sent away as a spy at age twelve. That indicated that he had been in training before that age. But that wasn’t the main problem. Dante didn’t know what to do with the knowledge that Alaude didn’t _just_ spy. He could imagine the kind of work that may have been forced on the skylark but didn’t ask for any kind of confirmation.

 

The Bucking Horse knew that he couldn’t do anything even if he had obtained the knowledge. He couldn’t go back into the past and fix things. And it was too late now. Alaude had all of it instilled deep within him and no one could take that from him.

 

Both Cozarto and Giotto had commented once, saying that he was pretty jaded for a child of twelve years. They also reiterated that his kindness remained. But that was the past and everything changed with time. Alaude wasn’t the same person as he was when he was twelve.

 

He was much more experienced, but that just meant that the risks increased. It wouldn’t hurt now, but Dante was still worried. Vongola had earned themselves a lot of enemies through their work, whether it was good or bad—there were always those that would not agree.

 

Just thinking about it made his stomach churn with anxiety. The raven felt like he should have been used to it by now. Everything was different now. Countless years have gone by but everytime the Cavallone Boss came to visit, he didn’t want to leave at all.

 

After all, grave digging had become quite popular recently.


End file.
